


моя дорогая (My Darling)

by trixyabitch



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, Trixie is a top, i still don't know how to tag things LOL, it's pretty much all smut, katya is a bottom, lesbian trixie and katya, trixie and katya are married!, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyabitch/pseuds/trixyabitch
Summary: Katya comes home from the gym and Trixie.... well, you know the rest.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	моя дорогая (My Darling)

Katya bursts through the door, so excited to see her wife that she can hardly wait. "Trixie!" she calls, running down the hallway. "Where are you?"

"In the bedroom!" Trixie responds, and Katya turns and runs to the bedroom. Katya is about to jump on Trixie and tell her how much she loves her, how much she missed her while she was at the gym, but she quickly notices something. Trixie is in skimpy pink lingerie, laying on the bed so that Katya can see her tits and her ass all at once. _Fuck,_ Katya thinks. She's seen her wife for all of thirty seconds, but she can feel herself getting wet.

"Well, hello to you моя дорогая!" Katya exclaims, and Trixie has enough knowledge of the Russian language to know that Katya has just called her "my darling." "Is there any reason you're all dressed up for me today?" Katya asks as she climbs onto the bed.

"Do I need to have a reason to look incredibly sexy?" Trixie asks.

"I guess not." Katya says with a laugh. She pulls Trixie into a kiss, and it's quick and hungry. She can tell by the way that Trixie is kissing her that she wants Katya as bad as Katya wants her.

Trixie pulls away and yanks Katya's shirt and bra off of her. Katya yelps at the suddenness of the action, but the yelps quickly turn into moans when Trixie grabs one of her nipples and takes it in her mouth, swirling her tongue over it. Katya feels herself get impossibly wetter, and her moans get louder as Trixie grabs her other nipple and begins rubbing her fingers gently over the surface of it. Katya's vision is blurry with need, and she can feel her hips moving upwards, trying desperately to gain friction she knows she won't find.

"Trixie, please" Katya finally says. "I need you inside of me, like right now." Trixie grins and pulls away from Katya's chest. Katya scrambles to strip down to nothing, and Trixie begins slowly dragging her fingers over Katya's legs and the inside of her thighs. Katya moans with need as Trixie grows closer to her opening. When Trixie finally reaches Katya's pussy, she holds her fingers over it momentarily, continuing to tease her. She can see how wet Katya is, how she's managed to drive her crazy within moments. She finally reaches down and inserts two fingers into Katya's opening with ease, and Katya moans as she finally feels some relief. Trixie begins to pump her fingers inside of Katya, just fast enough to give her some relief, but not push her over the edge guite yet.

"More." Katya chokes out. Trixie considers making her beg for it, but she can see in Katya's eyes how bad she needs it, and she slips a third finger in. Katya moans at the feeling, but she and Trixie both know she won't reach her orgasm like this. So Trixie lifts her other hand and begins rubbing Katya's clit, and Katya knows she won't last much longer.

Seconds later, Katya is moaning and yelling out Trixie's name as her orgasm washes over her, making her body shudder. Trixie pulls her fingers out of Katya and without hesitation thrusts them into her mouth. She sucks and licks until her fingers are clean, then climbs on top of Katya and pulls her into a kiss. This one is deeper and slower than their last one, and Katya can taste herself on Trixie's tongue. Suddenly, Katya shoves Trixie off of her and flips her over so that she is under Katya. Trixie yelps in surprise as Katya yanks off her bra and underwear. Katya licks down Trixie's body, slowly bringing her tongue to Trixie's pussy. It's her turn to tease Trixie.

Katya licks all around Trixie's clit, but never right over it. Trixie is thrashing now, trying to get Katya's tongue where she needs it, but nothing is working. Finally, Katya relents and swipes her tongue over Trixie's clit and gently sucking. Trixie moans loud and long, and Katya know that Trixie won't last long like this. So she takes her tongue away, eliciting a series of whines from Trixie. Katya ignores them and turns to grab something from the nightstand, hiding whatever it is from Trixie's view. When she turns around, Trixie sees that Katya is holding a long dildo and a harness, and she feels herself somehow get wetter. Katya slips into the harness and Trixie repositions herself.

"Are you ready my darling?" Katya asks. Trixie whines in response and Katya takes it as a yes. She carefully moves the tip of the dildo to Trixie's opening and slides it in. She doesn't bother with lube, she knows Trixie is wet enough. She slowly thrusts the dildo into Trixie, making her moan loud. Trixie desperately needs more speed, and she tries to convey it by thrusting her hips towards Katya. Thankfully, Katya gets the message and begins to thrust harder and faster. This time, she'll let Trixie come.

"Touch yourself." Katya says, not slowing down her thrusting. Trixie's hand flies to her clit, and within seconds her orgasm is washing over her, making her body shake and shudder. Katya slowly and carefully pulls the dildo out of Trixie and takes off the harness, throwing it behind her. She pulls Trixie into another kiss, this one deeper and slower than all of their previous ones. There's no rush to get to each other, no rush to pleasure the other. They pull away and Trixie grins. "What?" Katya asks.

"Nothing, I just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> what are we thinking? this is my first time writing smut, so i'm sure you've probably read better lmao
> 
> also, i love feedback! i love hearing how to improve my work, so don't feel afraid to give me feedback. also, if anybody has any story requests/ideas, comment them below, i'm kinda hitting a writer's block :(


End file.
